Set fire to the rain
by LuzDem
Summary: U/A - "Desde que era una niña yo deseaba encontrar a mi príncipe azul para que me rescatara del dragón. Yo quería amar y ser amada, quería tener una historia de amor para toda la vida… Quería mi propio final feliz…"
1. A los 10

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Crepusculo como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Stephenie Meyer. La historia sí es de mi autoría. La frase tampoco es mi, la encontre pero no dice el autor.

* * *

**"Set fire to the rain"**

**Prologo.**

**"A los 10…"**

_Aunque mis ojos vayan a dejar de verte, mi corazón no dejará de quererte._

¿Alguien recuerda a su primer amor platónico? Si, ese amor que nos hacía suspirar de solo pensar en él, no nos atrevíamos a decirle lo que sentíamos por miedo a su rechazo o simplemente considerábamos que todo estaba perfecto tal y como estaba así que se quedaba como un lindo recuerdo. Pienso que ese es el amor más puro que hay ya que solo te importa que él o ella sea feliz.

Desde que era una niña yo deseaba encontrar a mi príncipe azul para que me rescatara del dragón. No es como si necesitara ser salvada, no, claro que no. Pero yo quería amar y ser amada, quería tener una historia de amor para toda la vida… Quería mi propio final feliz…

Yo todavía recuerdo a mi primer amor platónico de la infancia, jamás eh podido olvidarlo. Lo conocí cuando tenía 7 años, se llama Diego, sin embargo, yo no me enamore de él hasta que cumplí 10 años. Mi mama que trabajaba en la misma primaria a la que fui me conto que yo le gustaba mucho y fue en ese momento que empecé a prestarle más atención. No tengo muchos recuerdos de él antes de que me contaran que le gustaba, el único recuerdo claro que tengo es cuando bailamos en un festival del día de las madres. Aun guardo las fotos de ese festival. Yo estaba muy enojada porque no me había tocado bailar con el niño más guapo de mi grupo y en cambio, me había tocado de pareja un niño que apenas y recordaba su existencia. Casi no tengo recuerdos de esa época de mi vida, así que empezare a contar desde el momento que me dijeron que le gustaba.

Creo que fue un jueves cuando mi mama me conto que ese niño la hacía refunfuñar pero no me conto que fue lo que le dijo. La verdad no le tome importancia, no era como si realmente me importara. Pero una semana después, mientras entraba a la escuela, el papa de Diego le comento a mi mama…

-¿Sabe? Su hija es el tipo de niña que me gustaría para mi hijo  
-Pues su hijo me molesta todos los días con la misma frase "No importa si usted no me quiere, con que su hija y yo nos queramos es más que suficiente"  
-¿Enserio? Entonces ¿su hija es la niña de la que está enamorado Diego?  
-Eso supongo…

¡Hasta ese día me entere que yo le gustaba! A partir de ese día me empecé a fijar más en el… no era feo, era un niño muy lindo, no muy alto y unos ojos marrones hermosos. Quizás fue por ese mismo comentario que hizo su padre que el empezó a hablarme. Éramos unos niños y para llamar mi atención me molestaba poniéndome apodos tontos que hasta la fecha lo recuerdo y sonrió como tonta enamorada. Nos fuimos acercando mucho y lo empecé a querer, se convirtió en mi adoración. Era más que obvio que nos gustábamos.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar que, de no haber sabido que le gustaba, yo jamás me habría fijado en el. ¿Acaso no recuerdan las peleas entre grupos? Así éramos nosotros, si no estaba en mi grupo yo no tenía por qué saber sobre los otros niños de la escuela. Quizás me gustó la idea de que yo había logrado llamar la atención de alguien. No me sentía bonita, me consideraba fea y sin chiste, ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño, muy común. ¿Por qué yo habría de gustarle? Me costaba mucho trabajo llevarme bien con mis compañeros de grupo, tener amigas. Yo quería pertenecer al grupo de "las populares" ser bonita y sociable. Pero no podía, no me dejaban ser parte de ellas, solo me hablaban porque tenía ciertos privilegios por mi madre que trabajaba ahí. Quizás, desde esa época, si necesitaba ser salvada del dragón…

Entre él y yo jamás paso de insinuaciones y una amistad, claro, yo quería más, pero simplemente no se pudo… yo quería que el diera el primer paso y probablemente él era muy tímido… pero siempre fui fiel a mis creencias, el hombre es quien tiene que dar el primer paso, si no ¿Dónde queda el romanticismo?

Nos separamos porque él se inscribió en una secundaria diferente a la mía; por unos cuantos meses seguimos teniendo comunicación pero al final dejamos de hablarnos. Yo quería estar en la misma secundaria que él, se suponía que el entraría a la mía, pero no alcanzo cupo y se fue a otra, quería inscribirme en donde él estaba pero mis papas me obligaron a estar en donde yo no quería. Yo juro y perjuro, que no quería entrar ahí, no me gustaba, había algo que me decía "no entres ahí" pero me obligaron, por más que llore y patalee. Tiempo después, mis padres se lamentarían de ese grave error...

Nunca eh olvidado a mi primer amor, él era todo lo que yo quería en mi príncipe azul, lindo amable, me hacia reír. Si lo volviera a ver, me alegraría mucho saber que es feliz. Tuvimos nuestra época y las cosas fueron como tenían que ser. Claro, cuando teníamos 14 años nos volvimos a ver, pero eso es algo que contare más adelante.

Me pregunto si de haber pasado algo entre él y yo, si en ese momento en nuestras cortas vidas nos hubiéramos hecho novios, quizás mis papas hubieran permitido que me fuera a estudiar donde él estaba; quizás si él se hubiera quedado en donde yo estaba, no lo hubiera conocido, no habría reparado en su existencia; quizás, esa mala decisión de no ser yo la que diera el primer paso con mi primer amor fue lo que me llevo a sacar lo malo de mí. Quizás en ese momento fue cuando cambio mi destino…

Ya no sé si llamar a lo que eh vivido una linda historia de amor o una horrible y sangrienta película de terror… No viví lo que quería vivir, no hubo flores, ni corazones, no hubo el romanticismo que yo quería tener, siempre tuve que aceptar las decisiones que él tomaba por los dos; sin embargo, yo lo ame, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, yo solo quería hacerlo feliz… No se equivoquen, no me arrepiento de amarlo tanto, me arrepiento de lo débil que era con él… No es una historia Shakesperiana, esta es una historia real, es una que historia merece ser contada.

Mi historia empieza a los 12 años. Lo conocí en mi segundo día de secundaria…

* * *

**Esta es la precuela de "See A Little Light" aqui si aparecera Edward Cullen pero solo hasta el siguiente capitulo. Pensaba publicar hasta la semana que viene pero aveces no puedo dormir hasta que termine de escribir, asi que como ya lo tenia listo, preferi subirlo antes.**

**Aqui las personalidades de Edward y Bella cambiaran totalmente. Se que parecera una historia dramatica tipo televisa, pero todo esta basado en una historia verdadera y quiero escribirla. Ya todo esta escrito en mi mente, solo falta traspasarla. Quizas sea una historia larga o no, dependera de como vayan las cosas. Estudio y trabajo pero aun asi tratare de dejar un capitulo cada semana.**

**No es necesario que lean la otra, si le entenderan a esta por que la otra es el "final". Espero que les guste y me dejen un review! Enserio me alegra cuando alguien me escribe dandome su opinion :D  
**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	2. Sacapuntas

"**Set fire to the rain"**

**Primer capítulo.**

"**Sacapuntas"**

Estaba muy triste y a la vez emocionada por entrar a la secundaria, la primera por alejarme de las pocas amigas que había hecho en mi último año y la segunda por que podría empezar de cero, tener amigas y ser feliz.

Ya casi no hablaba con Diego, podía contar las veces que habíamos hablado en vacaciones y ¡ni se diga de vernos! Sabía que jamás podría pasar algo entre él y yo, así que decidí seguir adelante y por aburrimiento me fije en mis compañeros, ninguno llamo realmente mi atención. Solo hubo uno que al momento de verlo, me recordó a una caricatura que veía de niña. No pude evitar asociarlo con un personaje caricaturesco, me dio mucha risa ¡eran idénticos!; sin embargo también me gusto, me atrajo desde el primer momento que le vi. Cabello cobrizo y hermosos ojos verdes. Después supe que se llama Edward Cullen.

Lo conocí a los 12 años… y mi vida cambio. Sin embargo, fue a los 13 cuando empezamos a hablarnos. El por qué no nos hablamos durante ese primer año, la respuesta la tiene él y más adelante les diré el por qué. Por mí, nos hubiésemos hecho amigos pero él ¡siempre tan necio! Siempre me pregunte por que no nos hablábamos, a mí me caía bien y recuerdo una vez que intente hablarle, necesitaba algo y en la primera persona en la que pensé fue en él.

-Edward ¿me prestas un sacapuntas? –él se sentaba en una banca atrás mío y me había girado para verlo-

-Mjm claro –de su mochila saco el objeto y me lo entrego-

-Gracias –ni siquiera terminaba de agradecerle cuando se volteó a su cuaderno a seguir con el trabajo, yo esperaba más. Quería ser su amiga…-

Nunca le devolví ese sacapuntas. Tengo la mala costumbre de casi nunca devolverlos, más que nada porque se me olvida. Además esperaba que el fuera quien me hablara. Sí, me gusto. Sí, me atrajo. Pero no quería más que una amistad con él. Yo estaba más preocupada por la escuela y ser suficientemente inteligente para tener buenas calificaciones.

Me preocupaba no tener amigas. Casi no hablaba con nadie y por más que intentaba no podía ser sociable. Ni siquiera le hablaba a él, creía que si nos hablábamos podíamos llegar a ser buenos amigos pero me era imposible hablar con alguien. Fue cuando me di cuenta que no sabía hacer amigas, no sabía acercarme a la gente. En el descanso solo me juntaba con algunas chicas que conocía de mi otra escuela, gracias a ellas empecé a hablarle a más personas, pero que no eran de mi grupo. Y en clases me sentía muy sola… pero un día, todo empeoro...

Estábamos en clase de geografía, la maestra nos pidió sacar nuestros libros mientras salía un momento. Yo me sentaba atrás de un chico con el que apenas hablaba pero nos caíamos bien, Erick York, ese era su nombre. Me pareció divertido esconder su libro debajo de su pupitre, fue el primer error, y cuando me dispuse a hacerlo...

-Oye Bella –me voltee al notar que me llamaban- dame el libro, yo lo esconderé –me dijo Lauren que realmente jamás me había hablado y aunque no me pareció muy buena idea se lo di, no creí que realmente fuera a haber un problema. Segundo error.-

Pasaron los minutos y yo me distraje con otra chica que me caía muy bien, quizás no haría muchas amigas pero al menos tendría con quien hablar.

-¿Tomaste mi libro Bella? –fue lo que me pregunto Erick York, me quería reír pero sabía que no podía hacerlo o el pensaría que había sido yo. Si, fui yo la de la idea pero yo no lo escondí, así que solo me negué moviendo mi cabeza y seguí hablando con mi compañera.

El seguía buscando su libro, le pregunto a varios compañeros y no lo encontraba, quizás al principio había sido divertido pero me empezaba a preocupar. A Lauren no pareció importarle e intente hacerlo lo mismo. Tercer error. La maestra se acercó a él al notar que no tenía su libro y empezó a preguntar quién lo había tomado.

-Agarraste su libro ¿no? –Me pregunto la maestra-

-No, yo no lo tome

-Eres la única que se sienta detrás de el –me miro acusadoramente, pero ¡qué diablos! Yo no lo escondí.-

-¡Ella siempre causa problemas, así que ella tomo mi libro! –no pude creer lo que acaba de escuchar, ¡me estaba acusando! Y Lauren no decía nada-

-Haber niña, ya dime donde está el libro o llamare a la prefecta

-Es que yo no lo tengo –A este punto ya me estaba desesperando-

-Maestra –un niño, no recuerdo quien, la llamo, en sus manos estaba el libro- creo que este es, estaba debajo de mi banca. –el libro estaba 5 lugares atrás en la fila de al lado, creí que me había salvado…-

-Así que ahí lo escondiste ¿no? enseguida regreso voy por la prefecta.

¡Y siguió insistiendo que yo había sido! Odie a esa maestra, fui yo la de la idea pero no fui yo quien lo escondí, como lo habría hecho yo, si estaba muy lejos de donde yo estaba, además estuve hablando con mi compañera. Pero eso no les importo. Me acusaron todos a mí y Lauren jamás hablo. ¿Por qué no lo hice yo? Porque no soy una chismosa. Me hubiese salvado, pero de por sí, casi nadie me hablaba como para que ahora me odiaran. Esa niña era muy popular y fácilmente podía hacer que me odiaran todos. También hubo un niño, Paul Meraz, iba conmigo en la primaria desde los 8 y dijo que yo siempre había sido así de peleonera y mal portada. Lo odie. Y ahora que recuerdo… Yo esperaba que Edward dijera algo… no sé por qué, pero así lo desee…

Ese día es algo de lo que odio hablar. Después de que llamaron a la prefecta, 20 personas hicieron sus reportes. Yo llore, no de tristeza, si no de rabia. Siempre lloro de rabia y ese día fue peor por todo lo que me dijo la prefecta.

-¿Acaso no eres una niña normal? ¿No entiendes nada? Si te vuelves a portar mal te podrían suspender y tus papas no podrían hacer nada. –Todo esto lo dijo como si no entendiera nada y más rabia me dio cuando dijo- ¿Eres una tarada o una estúpida? –Ser hija de padres que trabajan con niños desde que tengo uso de razón me dio la seguridad que ella, ya se había pasado-

Siempre me había portado bien, jamás me había portado mal, era la niña que todo mundo quería tener por las buenas calificaciones y el buen comportamiento ¡y no lo decía yo, lo decían otras personas ajenas a mi familia! Ese día llegue muy triste a mi casa y mi mama se dio cuenta, no quería contarle, no quería que supieran que yo no era perfecta como todo mundo creía, que ni siquiera podía tener amigos… aun así, le conté lo que había sucedido y al día siguiente se presentó al finalizar las clases, con mis boletas de calificación donde describían mi comportamiento.

-Usted puede ver que todos los maestros que ella ha tenido escriben que es tranquila y bien portada –decía mi mama mientras intentaba enseñarle las boletas pero la prefecta solo la ignoraba- en cambio las de Paul Meraz lo describen como un niño conflictivo.

-Eso a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo, su hija es una problemática y si sigue así, la terminaran expulsando-

-Disculpe, pero yo trabajo con niños más pequeños y sé que esta no es la manera para tratar tanto a los alumnos como a los padres –mi mama se estaba molestando y no pensé que fuera a durar mucho más tiempo siendo diplomática-

-Es más difícil tratar con adolescentes, así que si me disculpa tengo que trabajar –mi mama es muy explosiva pero esta vez solo respondió con un "está bien" y nos fuimos-

No le habíamos comentado nada a mi papa sobre lo sucedido, mi mama tenia plena fe en poder arreglar las cosas sin la interferencia de él. Charlie Swan trabaja con niños, pero ahora mismo era secretario de conflictos y de organización, y no solo eso, se sabía el reglamento de educación de memoria y tenía a varios amigos en más alto rango que él, que podían solucionar todo con una sola llamada. Así que cuando le dijimos lo sucedido él, junto a Renne fueron al día siguiente a hablar con la directora en persona, a mí me llamaron estando en clases y cuando entre ahí estaban todos incluyendo a la prefecta y la maestra con la que había surgido el problema.

-Bien, entonces como ya estamos reunidos, dígame maestra ¿Cómo se porta ella? – Le pregunto la directora-

-Ella es una niña muy bien portada y muy trabajadora, realmente nunca me ha dado problemas –me sorprendió su contestación, quizás no estaba tan loca como había pensado-

-Sí, pero ella es muy problemática, pregúntele a sus compañeros y vea los reportes que escribieron ellos mismos

-Aun así ella nunca había causado problemas, siempre está en su lugar sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Probablemente solo fue un error lo que paso. –bien, o sufría de bipolaridad o me acaba de sonreír de verdad. Y juro haber visto una mirada molesta de la prefecta-

-Mire a mí lo que me molesto fue la forma en como la prefecta se comportó tanto como mi esposa como con mi hija, ella es una niña muy bien portada y me sorprendió lo que sucedió, pero como está diciendo la maestra, pudo haber sido un error. –Mi papa era muy diplomático-

-Claro, estoy de acuerdo con usted, todo mundo tiene sus cinco minutos y fue lo que sucedió.

-Sin embargo, tanto mi esposa como yo, trabajamos con niños y ambos sabemos con quién ir exactamente para arreglar este problema, pero no queremos hacer las cosas más grandes, yo solo quiero una disculpa tanto para mi hija como para mi esposa por la forma en que se portó la prefecta, esas no son formas de hacerlo.

-¿Sabe que es lo que yo quiero? –Hablo mi mama mirando a la directora-

-Claro ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-Quiero que esa señora –refiriéndose a la prefecta- no vuelva jamás a dirigirse así a mi hija.

-Bien, entonces les ofrezco una disculpa, no volveré a hablar a su hija –definitivamente ella no entendía el punto.-

-No me refiero a eso, si ella se porta mal, puede regañarla y castigarla, pero jamás le puede volver a decir que es una estúpida por qué no lo es. ¿Ve el patio de la escuela? –La prefecta asintió- ¿Ve la avenida fuera de la escuela? –Volvió a asentir- pues chiquito le va a quedar de la arrastrada que le voy a dar si se vuelve a meter con ella ¿entendió? –la prefecta trago en seco ¡y estaba asustada!-

Realmente me había sorprendido lo tranquila que había estado Renne, ella no era como mi papa, Charlie podía ser muy diplomático y arreglar así las cosas, en cambio mi mama, si alguien atacaba a alguno de sus hijos no hablaba, ella directamente atacaba. Por eso estaba tan molesta, intento hablar bien con la prefecta pero ella no se dejó, por eso ahora la amenazaba. Amo a mi madre cuando se comporta así, me hace sentir protegida.

-Bueno, no habrá necesidad de eso ¿verdad? –Miro a la prefecta- por lo tanto yo también les ofrezco una disculpa, si tienen algún otro problema no duden en venir a hablar conmigo –dijo la directora-

Nos retiramos y yo me fui a clases después de darles las gracias a mis papas. Afortunadamente no habíamos tocado el tema del libro, yo no quería decir lo que había sucedido realmente y los reportes estarían ahí en mi expediente, pero no me preocupaba, ahora estaría tranquila. Apartar de ese día, me volví mucho más retraída, solo hablaba si era necesario y no me juntaba con nadie de ese salón, solo estaba tranquila cuando era la hora del descanso y estaba con mis amigas del otro grupo.

Un día todos querían ir al cine, así que pensé que era una buena idea para poder hacer amigos y sociabilizar… pero al final solo fuimos tres del salón… sigo pensando que cuando se enteraron quienes irían todos cancelaron… Steve, era un niño muy molesto pero algo retraído, no me caía mal; Tia, ella siempre quería llamar la atención pero tampoco era mala; Diego y yo. Sí, yo había invitado a Diego, se me hacia una buena oportunidad para verlo después de tanto tiempo y quizás si podríamos ser algo mas ¿no? a pesar del tiempo sin vernos el seguía coqueteando conmigo. Cuando estuvimos en el cine y una vez acomodados me dio tanta rabia ver como Diego ¡coqueteaba con Tia! ¡Incluso la abrazo! Se suponía que yo le gustaba, él minutos antes me lo había demostrado otra vez. Ni siquiera me concentre en la película. Quería llorar, me sentía humillada… después de eso, él intento hablar conmigo pero yo no me deje, ese día decidí que nadie me volvería a humillar ni a hacer sentir mal, ahora predominaría mi orgullo por sobre todas las cosas.

Un día me entere que Steve, quería andar con Shelly pero me dio igual ese rumor. Aunque me entere que Edward quería también andar con ella solo para que Steve no tuviera ninguna oportunidad, él se creía mucho. Adivinen a quien decidí ayudar. Yo sabía que solo era por molestar a Steve y que él realmente no quería nada con ella, y aunque Shelly era mi amiga desde la primaria eso no me importo en lo más mínimo, su mejor opción era Edward. Yo quería que ellos fueran felices aun cuando lastimaba a otra persona que si quería con ella de verdad. Ahora que eh madurado me doy cuenta que eso estaba mal. Me acuerdo que mientras íbamos por un pasillo yo pase un brazo por los hombros de él y le dije…

-No te preocupes Eddy yo te ayudare con ella, estoy de tu lado –con ese nombre todo mundo lo llamaba aunque a mí me parecía muy gracioso.-

No me acuerdo si me contesto o no, pero es de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de él en ese primer año. Después de eso él y Shelly empezaron a andar pero terminaron muy rápido. Quizás fue en este punto cuando él dice el por qué no me hablo en ese año, pero no recuerdo nada.

Yo ya tenía muchos más amigos aunque no eran de mi grupo. Si hablaba con algunos de mis compañeros, pero solo era cuando teníamos que exponer en equipos o cosas por el estilo. Ahora me juntaba con un pequeño grupo y me sentía bastante tranquila, ese horrible episodio ya había terminado, aunque me tenía que cuidar para que no me metieran en problemas…

El siguiente recuerdo que tengo de él es cuando supe que era amigo de dos de mis amigas, Kristie y Senna, la primera era chaparrita, gordita, con lentes y usaba brackets, la segunda era de mi estatura, delgada y cabello corto, muy bonita para mi gusto. Yo la envidiaba porque ella era todo lo que yo no podía ser, bonita y delgada, aun así la consideraba mi amiga.

Un día quedamos todos de ir al cine. Ya existían los rumores de que en esa salida Edward se le declararía Kristie. Yo no entendía que veía él en ella, supongo que era porque eran amigos y se llevaban muy bien y eso a él le gusto, aunque yo era más bonita que ella...

Fuimos bastantes al cine ese día, me gustaba estar con ellos, me sentía tranquila y me consideraban parte del grupo. Cuando finalizo la película todas las niñas nos escapamos al baño, creo que era porque Kristie tenía miedo o no sé, nunca supe que pasó realmente entre ellos, pero estaba feliz porque ellos estuvieran juntos y se quisieran. Esta vez no me importo si él era feliz, solo me importo que ella estuviera contenta y yo la apoyaba. Si el la lastimaba yo lo golpearía.

Hubo un quiebre en nuestro grupo, nunca entendí que paso, creo, no estoy segura y puede que este mal, que fueron celos de Kristie hacia Senna, se había vuelto muy amiga de Edward, el punto es que todos dejamos de hablarle a Senna, yo sabía que ella la estaba pasando mal y todavía le quería hablar pero ella un día me ignoro y yo no iba a permitir que eso volviera a pasar, así que al igual que todos le deje de hablar. La extrañaba si, ella intento hablarme un par de veces más pero a mí me importo más mi orgullo que nada.

Ya no había vuelto a tener más problemas con nadie en mi grupo, había hecho las paces con Erick y Paul. Solo que el último me molestaba mucho, no me gustaba como me trataba.

Estábamos en clase, era la última hora antes de salir de clases, Paul estaba sentado al lado mío y me estaba molestado.

-¡Ya déjame en paz! –él estaba comiendo un polvito dulce rojo y se chupaba su mano. Asco total.-

-Si no te estoy haciendo nada –dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras acercaba su mano asquerosa a mi uniforme-

Siguió así por varios minutos, estábamos escribiendo algo en el cuaderno, así que llego a mi límite cuando casi me toca. Yo juro que pensé que quitaría su mano, pero el muy idiota no la quito y con la pluma le hice un corte muy feo en su mano. Me espante al igual que él al ver la sangre y fue a acusarme con la maestra. Solo a mí me ocurrían estas cosas.

-¿¡Por qué lastimaste a tu compañero!? –Me gritaba mientras todo mundo volteaba a verme y el muy cínico de Paul se iba casi llorando a la enfermería, tampoco había sido un corte tan feo para que le doliera-

-¡Él me estaba molestando, me quería embarrar toda su mano con su baba! –Quería llorar de rabia, era algo que no podía evitar, era algo muy molesto de mí-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué no me dices que te estaba molestado?

-¡Porque nunca me hacen caso!

-Eso no es verdad, vamos a orientación

Parecía que todo mundo quería hacerme sufrir, porque ahora estaba en orientación llorando y diciendo que no era mi culpa y que si mi papa se enteraba me iba a pegar… Charlie podía ser muy tranquilo y diplomático, pero si alguno de sus hijos se portaba mal le gritaba y podía llegar a pegarnos… tenia tanto pánico. No soportaba sus gritos, eso era lo que había ocasionado que yo siempre llorara ante el más mínimo problema…

Lo sucedido no fue tan grande como pensé, mis papas me apoyaron diciendo que Paul, desde la primaria era un niño problemático y que lo podían demostrar. Solo había que tomar en cuenta que su mama jamás asistió a la plática. Además la maestra confirmo que él era muy travieso y que a veces le costaba mantenerlo quieto. Sin embargo eso no impidió que me enviaran a un psicólogo.

Ya estábamos a una semana de terminar el año escolar así que solo fui tres veces al psicólogo, la primera para que me canalizara y las otras dos veces para hablar con mi mama, con eso ya podía demostrar en la escuela que si estaba asistiendo, así ya no me molestarían.

Según el psicólogo, yo tenía baja autoestima, necesitaba llamar la atención y era muy retraída, necesitaría terapia e ir una vez a la semana y tomar un curso de verano para empezar a sociabilizar. No me gusto lo que dijo, es decir, él tenía la razón, no era tonta para no haberme dado cuenta desde que era una niña, pero yo no quería que nadie más se enterara. Desde niña me había esforzado mucho para ser perfecta, para ser lo que los demás quisieran y yo no iba a permitir que eso se viniera abajo, eran años de mucho trabajo. Así que convencí a Renne de que no quería ir porque era mentira, antes muerta que dejar que alguien se enterara que no era perfecta. Además si yo asistía algún día con algún psicólogo, tenía que ser bajo mis condiciones y mi consentimiento, tenía que ser yo la que diera ese pasó, no que alguien me obligara.

Termino el año escolar y deje de asistir pero aun así estuve en un curso de verano, asistí hasta que ya no quise era demasiado estar tratando con gente que no conocía. Teníamos que diseñar y pintar un mural. Yo ayude mucho pero ya no estuve cuando lo pintaron en la pared, a pesar de eso, ellos pusieron mi nombre. Ese mural estuvo durante años. Un día se lo mostré a Edward aunque no le importó en lo más mínimo…

Ya no faltaba mucho para que cumpliera 13 años…

* * *

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, lo termine de escribir hoy y no podía esperar más para subirlo. Mi época de exámenes termino y con ello mi bloqueo jaja ya estoy más relajada n.n**

**Quizas Edward no tuvo mucha importancia aqui, pero para el proximo no sera asi :P**

**¡Espero que me dejen reviews diciendo que les pareció!**


End file.
